


Whoops!

by gritsinmisery



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning from Britain with an unexpected souvenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Ocean" prompt at ljlimericks.

When on assignment my husband was sent  
'Cross the ocean to Britain we went  
As a family of four,  
But we started one more  
'Though it certainly wasn't our intent.


End file.
